A Private Celebration
by Seshat3
Summary: Nick pulls out all the stops to celebrate Greg's promotion. Nick/Greg, another PWP!


A/N: I don't own the CSI characters, I just write about them! Another one shot, this one wrote itself! I know some of you are waiting for the next Chapter of Follow the Evidence, and I promise it's coming soon. This one begged to be written, and the ending...well, I can honestly say I didn't plan it! It just seemed so natural!

I hope you enjoy this story! It takes place sometime before the events of "19 Down". Reviews/comments are very much appreciated!

**A Private Celebration**

'God that feels so good' Greg moaned into his pillow.

'You like that?' Nick leaned forward to whisper in his lover's ear, his voice low and husky, chest pressing into Greg's naked flesh.. Greg could only nod, the smile on his face saying it all.

'I'm just getting started babe' Nick whispered, sitting back on his heels. He continued to stroke his hands over Greg's back, smoothly kneading the muscles, gliding over Greg's skin, warm and slippery with massage oil. Straddling Greg's body he worked his way down the younger man's back, marveling at the texture of the smooth skin and puckered scars blended together, tangible evidence of an ordeal the former lab tech had overcome with his resilience and inner strength.

Nick caught his breath as he looked down at the young man lying beneath him, eyes closed as he relaxed under Nick's tender hands. In the candlelight Greg's oiled skin took on an ethereal glow, the flickering shadows adding a haunted beauty to the scars etched in his back. Nick was mesmerized by the slow, steady rhythm of his hands on Greg's skin, hypnotised with the scent of sandalwood and rose oil, and Greg filling the air. He could feel his cock beginning to stir, and shook his head slightly, trying to quell his natural reaction to the wonder that was his lover. This night, after all, was for Greg's pleasure, not his own.

_The evening had started with dinner, and Nick had gone all out on the bar-be-que he had prepared. They had feasted on baby back ribs covered in a sticky honey sauce, corn on the cob slathered with salted butter, baked potatoes with an herb coating and soured cream with home-made corn bread to finish it off. They had lingered at the table then, slowly sipping the Pinot Noir Nick had been assured would suit the dinner perfectly. _

Nick's hands worked their way down Greg's body, across his buttocks, smoothing the muscles as he closed his eyes and remembered the feel of Greg's long fingers in his mouth as he sucked them clean of the sticky sauce which tasted better on Greg's skin than it did on the ribs.

_Dessert had been fresh strawberries with whipped cream which he had fed to Greg one delectable strawberry at a time, stopping occasionally to kiss a blot of cream from his soft lips. When Greg had tried to deepen the kisses he pulled back, delighted to hear his lover moan with frustration. "This is only level 1 babe" he'd said, teasing the younger man with another kiss._

Nick could still taste the strawberries and wine on his lips, only enhanced by the lingering taste of Greg on his tongue. Moving still lower he began to work on Greg's thighs, long strokes of his hands working the oil into his strong muscles. With one hand he reached over to the night stand and poured more oil over the hand still touching Greg. It was warm, sitting beside a candle as it was, and Greg let out a soft 'mmmm' at the sensation. Nick quickened his pace slightly, moving to Greg's strong calves and feet.

_He had chosen that moment to give Greg his gift, taking out a small stylishly wrapped box from where he'd hidden it in a cupboard. Greg looked at him for a moment, wide-eyed and smiling before taking the box and tearing open the black and grey wrapping paper. Lifting off the lid he let out a breath, his smile stretching into a grin. 'Wow' he breathed 'this is fantastic'. _

'Turn over babe' Nick murmured as he finished massaging Greg's feet. As the younger man twisted over to his back he replenished the oil in his hands and returned to the pleasurable task of treating Greg to a full body massage. Greg lay back and focused on the sensation of soft hands working his muscles, caressing his skin. His face relaxed into a sleepy, satisfied smile, his eyes on the beautiful man he had fallen in love with. 'This feels amazing Nick. I should get promoted more often' He laughed softly. Nick smiled back, gliding his hands up Greg's legs to his stomach, his hands continuously moving in slow, sensual circles.

_Taking the designer stainless steel watch out of the box, Greg took a closer look at the face while twisting dials and playing with buttons. Nick grinned, pleased his gift had Greg so excited. 'I picked it out ages ago, I knew you'd like it. Turn it over' he prompted. He'd gotten the watch engraved, was anxious to see how Greg reacted to the words. 'To G.' Greg read out loud 'On reaching Level 3. Love N.' Greg looked from the watch to Nick then back to the watch, his eyes shining. 'It's perfect. I love it.' He pulled Nick to him for a kiss, words simply weren't enough to express the love he felt for his colleague and partner. _

Nick's hands were on Greg's chest, working his pectoral muscles, toned although not quite defined, but perfect in Nick's eyes. He finished the massage by working Greg's shoulders, down his arms before gently twisting each of Greg's fingers in his own. Leaning forward again he captured his lover's lips with his own, then stretched out beside him, his head resting on the pillow beside Greg. They lay in stillness for a moment before Greg turned his head to look at Nick. 'Thank you' he whispered. 'You're welcome' Nick replied. 'But I'm not done yet'.

_They had moved to sit outside on the deck, sipping wine and chatting idly, sometimes falling silent to sit in quiet companionship while the sun set around them, painting the Vegas sky with vibrant hues of orange and pink, gradually fading into purple and black. When full dark fell, Nick leaned into Greg and murmured 'lets take it to level 2'. Giving him a tender kiss he had stood and taken Greg by the hand, leading him to the bedroom, turning lights off as they moved through the house. He'd moved to light the candles around their bedroom before coming back to Greg, one hand caressing the side of his face, the other tugging at the t-shirt tucked into faded jeans. Greg had taken the hint, and raised his arms above his head. Nick dragged the shirt off, running his hands down Greg's smooth torso and flat stomach before dropping to undo the buttons of his jeans. Soon they were both naked, and Greg was lying face down on the bed with Nick straddling him as he warmed up the massage oil in his hands and began to rub Greg's neck and shoulders. _

'It's time for level 3' Nick grinned. Resting on his side he propped himself up on his elbow, his free hand caressing Greg's face. He treated the younger man to a deep and passionate kiss, sucking on his lower lip while his hand roamed down Greg's face and neck, smoothly coming to rest on his chest. As his tongue played against Greg's lips, fingers caressed his pert nipple, teasing it into a small bud, flicking it in tandem with his tongue flicking Greg's. Greg brought his hand up to clasp Nick's neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. Their breathing grew heavy with passion as they kissed, reveling in the taste of each other, of honey and wine, strawberries and cream, of sandalwood and rose.

Greg was lost in a haze of sensation, Nick's body pressed against his, fingers doing wonderful things to his nipple, tongue licking and lips sucking his. He moaned as he felt the familiar tightness in his groin, his cock beginning to harden with desire. He smiled into the kiss as Nick's hand drifted lower, god how he loved this man who could read him so well, who knew his body like it was his own. He could feel the heat emanating from Nick's hand, hovering over his cock before gently stroking a finger along the length of him. Greg couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards, groaning as Nick lightly pulled his hand away and broke their kiss. 'Relax babe, I've got ya' he whispered before continuing his onslaught.

Nick's strong hand enveloped Greg's cock, pulling and tugging in the way he knew Greg loved. He could never get over the feel of the velvety steel in his hand, never tire of the moans that came from Greg's lips as he continued to fondle him, alternating his rhythm and strokes until Greg was writhing, sweat beading over his forehead, trailing down his face and neck. Nick leaned in and licked a bead that had come to rest on Greg's collarbone. With his tongue he retraced the trail back to Greg's temple, then traced his own path down Greg's body, breathing in the scent of Greg as he went, lapping up the musky taste he could never get enough of. To him, Greg tasted sweeter than honey, headier than wine and even more intoxicating. He lapped at Greg's nipple once, then twice, before swirling his tongue lower still, across his flat stomach, dipping into his bellybutton for a lingering taste. From his vantage point he could see up the length of Greg's body, his lover's face was flushed, eyes closed and tongue licking his lips in anticipation and desire. Nick obliged, swirling his tongue even lower.

Greg let out a long low moan as Nick's warm mouth engulfed his straining cock, his hands clutching at the duvet then fluttering to rest on Nick's head.

'Nick I'm going to...' He couldn't finish his sentence as Nick's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upwards, couldn't stop his hands from fisting in Nick's hair, couldn't stop his moaning as felt that familiar electric tingle in his toes.

Feeling his lover come close to the edge, Nick eased up, pulling on Greg's cock with one last long suck he looked up at Greg's flushed face. 'You want me to...?' Greg managed to shake his head 'I want you inside me' he panted, grabbing at Nick's arms, trying to drag him up. 'Please Nick. I need you to come inside me'. Nick needed no further urging. His own cock was so hard it was throbbing, pleasing his lover so thoroughly was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

Nick hovered above Greg's body, their eyes met and spoke volumes about the love they shared for each other. Slowly Nick lowered his hips, his cock brushing against Greg's before finding that precious entrance reserved only for him. With their bodies slick with oil and sweat he slid inside easily, biting his lip at the agonisingly sweet sensation of the tight channel surrounding him.

Greg groaned and wrapped his arms around his love, his entire being centered on the unbearable rightness of this man filling the empty space of his body, the same way he filled the empty space of his soul. They were crying out, low husky moans in each others ears, barely spoken words, ragged and broken.

They moved together, joined and complete. Nick thrusting, steadily increasing the rhythm, the fire building up in his body until he felt like he could explode. He held on, wanting to bring Greg to the edge first. He stroked his cock deep into his lovers body, hitting off that secret, sensitive spot inside with each thrust until Greg felt that tingle return to his toes, creeping up his legs before flashing into his groin, his entire body electrified as he came with a long low cry that sounded like Nick's name.

The sight of his lover's climax spurred Nick on, and with a last hard thrust he felt his own release, his mind narrowing to the single sensation of a sweet jolt of fire burning through his veins.

The lovers both trembled in the aftermath of their lovemaking, breathing hard they stared into each others eyes, awed at the strength of the passion between them. Nick dropped a kiss on Greg's nose before he moved, easing himself out of Greg's body.

"C'mere" Greg whispered, tugging him down to cuddle.

"Hang on" Nick smiled, reaching over to the night stand to grab the towel he'd put there earlier. When they were both clean he tossed the towel, then blew out the candles while Greg slipped under the covers.

Snuggling into the bed, with Greg nestled in his arms, he spoke into the darkness. "I love you G, and I'm so proud of you."

Greg gave a sleepy, satisfied laugh. "I love you too Nick. Say, is there a Level 4?" he joked.

Nick's heart skipped a beat, arms tightening around the man he held. "Actually. There is" he replied softly.

_The End...or is it?!_


End file.
